Your love is my drug
by Kiui kisu
Summary: "I just figured they get lonely sometimes, while we have a chance to experience everything they can't."  MuramasaXOC. Zanpakutos need a little love too, though it doesn't turn out as expected.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Bleach. Only my OC's**

**R&R :)**

* * *

Waves crashed against the sandy shores, their white crests reflecting in the creature's gold eyes. The creatures basked in the moonlight, its fishy tail flicking back and forth in the water. Picking its head up, the half fox, half mer-creature gazed at a shadowy figure running along the beach. Blue furred ears perked up, a foxy grin lighting up the creature's features, its paws playfully patting the ground in excitement. The small woman pranced towards the mer-fox, giggling all the way. Her arms engulfed the mer-fox in a hug, crying tears of joy, making to creatures yelp.

"Oh, Mizukami! Father isn't going to force me to marry that crude man, Kyoya. I can marry Kouga!" Slate-gray eyes, glazed over from crying, held a brightness Mizukami hadn't seen since her wielder became betrothed to that scum, Kyoya Ono.

"But the best part, is that its all because of you." The young woman grinned, showing her pearly white, holding loosely to Mizukami's blue neck.

"Nani? Natsumi, I don't get it." Cocking her silver head to the side, the mer-fox stared curiously at her companion.

"Father is so proud that I'm close to achieving bankai that he's letting me make my own decisions. Though, I won't be able to stay in the squad, due to the responsibilities of being a wife. But still, you're the reason I'm so blessed!" Natsumi began sobbing, snuggling close to the silver and blue fur seemed to relax her over joyous self.

"Since you're such an emotional wreck, in a good way, we'll take a break from training." Mizukami curled her upper half around the small woman, letting Natsumi ramble on about future wedding plans, perfectly content.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Hoping to have the next chapter in this new series out in just a bit.**

**Have a great day. Don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Thumbs down for first impressions

**I don't own Bleach. :(**

**Only my OCs :D**

**R&R please **

**Thanks!**

* * *

"You silly sword! You look fine!" Natsumi giggled, watching her zanpakuto spirit fixing her long hair.

Upon achieving bankai, five years after Natsumi's marriage, her zanpakuto's manifested spirit took on another form. Her bankai, Tenkiba Mizukami, on release became a large fanged, silver and blue fox, with its lower half being a fish's tail, the fur around its body flowed like water. Yet, the form that resided within her inner world was that of a tall, lithe woman. Blue watery hair, tied up high on her head with a red ribbon, matched the short white, red, and blue kimono she wore, accented with blue gloves and thigh high tights. Running along her left cheek, under her metallic gold eye, a scar threatened to bleed, a mark having been gained during bankai training.

"I don't want to embarrass myself in front of them!" Mizukami freaked, messing with her waist length, wild hair.

"Stop complaining. You're beginning to scare me, I had always pictured zanpakutos being the calm side to us shinigami." Natsumi sighed, smacking her palm to her forehead. "Both of them will like you, as long as you keep your thoughts to yourself…"

'_Why am I acting like such a little kid?" _A calm smile glided across her lips, until her gaze floated to Natsumi. Her slate gray eyes were hiding a secret and failing at it. '_Oh. That's why.'_ Mizukami instantly became nervous, attempting to not let it show in her gold eyes.

"Now that you've calmed, it…" Natsumi continued talking, but her words fell on deaf ears.

Mizukami watched her wielder's lips moving, yet now sound traveled to her ears. Instead, she could hear a voice calling, tempting, her to leave her master's inner world. The temptation was so beautiful to her, it spoke to her heart, bringing forth curiosity of the outer world. Mizukami turned away from the chatty Natsumi, who hadn't noticed the fact that nobody was listening to her. Watching the white crested waves, a tingly sensation ran up her legs, pulsing through every nerve in her body. Her heart began to race, each thought centered around the outside world, wanting to follow the voice out there. Her body shimmered purple, dissolving with the wind.

Natsumi smirked, her husband's power must have began when she calmed down, signaling her to leave. Waves roared throughout the lonely, empty beach, moonlight rays casting the scene in a shadowy glow.

Natsumi's gray eyes opened, greeted by a pair of lime orbs and a smile planted perfectly on his handsome face.

"I think it worked, my dear Kouga." She grabbed his out stretched hand, helping her stand up. Smoothing out her pink kimono with her free hand, Natsumi continued to hold tightly to her lover's hand. Acknowledging the patiently waiting zanpakuto, she nodded towards him, his brown hair twisting with the summer breeze.

"This won't turn out to be some kinda match making thing, right? You have a bad habit of doing that." Kouga whispered in her ear, brushing back her long, dark hair.

"You know you find that habit to be endearing." Natsumi giggled, watching a shadowy figure appear before them.

Taking to a shape, the shadow materialized into a tall, tan woman, hair like a fluid. Mizukami blinked, her gold eyes flooded by the sun's bright light. The light felt strange to her night adjusted eyes.

"Glad you could finally make it. We've been waiting, Mizukami." Natsumi chirped from her spot beside the man she loves.

Gold eyes flittered to her wielder, noticing the man latched to her side. He wore the uniform of a soul reaper, a maroon scarf, and a hair piece signaling that he was now a Kuchiki. However, what really caught Mizukami's gaze was his strange hair and blazing green eyes.

'_Attack of the kiwis!'_ Mizukami wanted so badly to blurt it out, yet she held her tongue for Natsumi's sake. "You must be Kouga, I've heard so much about you." She tried her hardest to be polite, though it seemed false to her.

"I've heard much about you as well, Mizukami." Kouga smiled, causing Mizukami to smile back. "There's someone else here that would like to meet you." He motioned to a figure standing slightly to his side.

Ready to greet the zanpakuto she had been anxious to meet, the zanpakuto she had heard to so much about, the zanpakuto with the power to release any other zanpakuto from their master, Mizukami smiled brightly, closing her eyes in the process. Upon opening them, she had the sudden urge to laugh, and that she did. Giggles filled the air as the female spirit barreled over in laughter, kicking her feet in the air. The two males watched, shock displaying across their features, while Natsumi gritted her teeth. Mizukami's childish display annoyed her to no end.

"Mizukami! That was rude!" Natsumi let go of Kouga's hand, rushing to her giggling zanpakuto. "Shut up! You better apologize now, Missy!"

"Fine…sorry." Mizukami hushed, jumping back to her feet. Brushing herself off, she smirked at the stranger. Instantly regretting her childishness, Mizukami gaped at his gorgeous face. His icy eyes pierced through her, she couldn't take her drooling gaze off of him.

"H-Hi. M-my name is T-Tenkiba M-Mizukami." Stuttering, she extended a hand to the stranger.

"Muramasa." He stood, stoic, hands behind his back, a glint of annoyance frozen in those icy pools of blue.

"Geeze, just leave me hanging there drag queen." Mizukami huffed, dropping her arm back down to her side, placing the other on her hip.

"Mizu! You should be less vocal." Natsumi stomped up to the blue haired zanpakuto, jabbing her stomach with two fingers.

"Nani?" Don't do that! He's being rude, too!" Mizukami stuck her tongue out, turning away from the group and crossing her arms.

"You started it!" Natsumi retorted.

"Yeah, she does have a point." Kouga piped up, feeling bad for his zanpakuto. '_Wish he hadn't gotten so excited about meeting her…he's probably regretting it.'_

"Oh don't you jump in to, Kiwi Boy!" Mizukami snapped at Kouga, baring her sharp canines. "I'm leaving." Walking off, her body shimmered for a moment before vaporizing into nothing.

"She's just like you were back at the academy." Kouga commented in a humerous tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Muramasa. I thought she would have behaved better." Natsumi apologized to the male zanpakuto.

She realized what must have caused Mizukami's outburst, Muramasa had been dressed in a long, white robe that reminded her of a dress, while the collar had been trimmed in fur. Mizukami has lived in the inner world for her whole existence, how could she know that dressing like that is more normal than she thinks.

"Its okay." Muramasa dipped his head in a bow, fading back into his master's inner world.

"I guess your match making session didn't go quite as planned." Kouga laughed, watching his love puff her cheeks in frustration.

"I just figured they get lonely sometimes, while we have a chance to experience everything they can not." Natsumi felt two strong arms wrap around her small frame.

"You're one of the most caring people I have ever met. Sometimes first impression don't workout." Kouga rested his chin on her petite shoulder. "I mean, you remember when we first met? You were quite the prankster!" He snickered, letting go of her. Taking her small hand, Kouga walked towards the Kuchiki's manor, talking about old memories of the academy.

* * *

Thanks for reading, now review :)


End file.
